With This Ring, I Thee Wed
by Mother Nature's Daughter
Summary: This is the day you have been waiting for. This is the day Miss Swann walks down the aisle to meet her love at the altar. And when she walks back down that same aisle, she will no longer be Elizabeth Swann, but Elizabeth Turner. Oneshot.


21, Nov., 2007

**Author's Note:** Ah, the memories... My first PotC oneshot. Seems like a long time ago, another lifetime before I knew anything about grammar and writing-style, and...well, it's terrible. But I did try. Heh.

* * *

_With this Ring, I Thee Wed_

I smiled happily; I had a few minutes before the wedding begun. I closed my eyes and leaned back…

Standing there at sunset, near the edge of the battlement, hands intertwined, was the perfect moment. The exact same spot where we had first kissed, was the spot where we stood now. I sighed contentedly and leaned into Will's chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around me and he kissed my neck.

"_Elizabeth?" He asked, his voice muffled because of his head being buried in my neck._

"_Yes?" I said, turning my head just enough to see him__ raise his head._

_He untangled his hands from mine and placed them on either one of my shoulders. Then he gently turned me so that I was facing him. __And he bent down on one knee._

"_Oh, Will." I said, knowing what was happening._

"_Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lovely golden ring, no doubt of his own making._

_I didn't say anything at first. I just stared at him. Then I realized I should probably say something. "Yes," I exclaimed the smile wide on my face. "Yes, of course! Of course I will!"_

_Will grinned delightedly and stood up. He spun my around in a circle before setting me down and kissing me passionately, the sun sinking below the water as he did so._

_A sigh escaped my lips as I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his…_

"Elizabeth?" I felt someone poking my shoulder, trying to wake me.

"Yes?" I jerked awake and swiveled my head from side to side, trying to see who had awoken me. "Jack? What are you doi…?"

"Ssh ssh ssh!" Captain Jack Sparrow placed a finger to my lips. "I'm not a welcome guest here, luv. Just get to the altar, before your hubby-to-be has an attack of some sort."

He pulled me from my chair that I had been in. "Go on." He gave me a shove in the right direction. "The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get back to the _Pearl._ And the rum."

I shook my head at his antics, and then went to find my father. He was there, just where he should be, waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

The bridal march started and I took me father's arm. There weren't many other people in the wedding. Jack wasn't allowed to show himself, which is why he's not in the wedding and is instead watching where I had previously been sitting. Where he can see but not be seen.

"You look stunning, Elizabeth." My father whispered as we marched down the aisle.

"_And_ I can breathe." I joked and he chuckled slightly.

We had reached the altar and the preacher asked my father, "Who gives this woman away?"

"Her father does." He said as he let go off my arm and returned to his seat in the front row.

Will met me and took my hands. 'You look beautiful.' He mouthed to me.

I grinned in return and squeezed his hands. We faced each other and kept our hands linked as the preacher spoke.

"You have been gathered here today to see this man-" he gestured to Will. "- And this woman-" He gestured to me. "Joined together in holy matrimony."

I wasn't sure, but I'm sure he muttered something like 'Finally' under his breath. I glanced at him and smiled before returning my gaze to Will.

"Will, repeat after me. I William Turner, take thee Elizabeth Swann…"

"I William Turner, take thee Elizabeth Swann…" Will said as he squeezed my hand.

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse…"

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse…"

"For richer or poorer, until death do us part…"

"For richer or poorer, until death do us part…"

"And with this ring, I thee wed." The preacher finished.

"And with this ring, I thee wed." Will finished as well. He took out a ring and slid it onto my finger, next to the golden one that had been there for months. He smiled at me and my stomach flipped over as the preacher turned to me.

"Elizabeth, repeat after me. I Elizabeth Swann, take thee William Turner…"

I repeated everything he said to me and finished with, "With this ring, I thee wed." Then I slid Will's ring onto his middle finger and the preacher turned to the audience.

"If you have any objections of these to people joined together in holy matrimony, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

I glanced worriedly at Norrington as he said this. Commandore Norrington didn't seem to have a problem with Will and I getting married, but still, I had many a nightmare about this.

To my great relief, Norrington, who was sitting in the second row, didn't even flinch.

"By the power invested in me, given to me by the town of Port Royal, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Will pulled me close and tilted my chin up to his mouth. He pressed his lips to mine and the crowd erupted into cheers. I, however, paid it no mind, because I was completely absorbed in the moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. William Turner!"

Will took my hand and I followed behind him as everyone stood to their feet and clapped loudly. I laughed in delight and allowed Will to lead me to back where everyone was waiting to congratulate us.

"Congratulations, Miss Swann…Er, _Turner."_

"Congratulations Mr. Turner."

"Congratulations."

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, congratulations."

We weaved through the crowd of people back to the back, where Jack was still there.

"Jack." Will said, still holding my hand. "Glad you could make it."

"Aye," Jack said. "I love weddings! Could do with some rum though."

I opened my mouth to pretest and Jack cut me off.

"But being as it's _your_ wedding, Elizabeth, I suppose that's why there's none, you horrible rum-burner."

"Jack…" I said warningly, raising my free hand to slap him.

Jack's eyes widened and he held up his hands in defense. "Come on, luv. You don't want to do that to 'ole Jack, now do ya?"

I lowered my hand, not really in the mood to fight with the pirate. Though I almost did slap him when he continued.

"Think of it, luv. You left me for a eunuch."

I refrained from slapping him, since I knew that this was Jack's way of having fun.

"Well, I best be on me way. The _Pearl_ awaits, as does the rum." Jack prepared to jump off the battlement, though I don't know why he chose that as his escape route. "Mr. and Mrs. Turner, you will always remember this as the day that you almost…whoa! " He began backing up and ended up falling over the battlement, head first.

I laughed and turned to Will. "Well, Mr. Turner…"

He drew me up in his arms. "Yes, Mrs. Turner?"

I loved the way it sounded. No more _Miss, _no more _Swann, _From this day on I will always be known as Elizabeth _Turner._

Will leaned down and kissed me softly, his hands encircling my waist. I threw my hands around his neck and kissed him harder. And, just as it did the day he proposed, the sun was setting behind us, adding to the already perfect moment.


End file.
